Love is all around
by xMoonlight0301x
Summary: Die Geschichte spielt in Harry´s fünften Schuljahr. Es findet wie im letzten jahr wieder ein Weihnachtsball statt....


Love is all around  
  
  
  
Harry liegt in seinem Bett und schläft tief und fest. Auf einmal reißt Rons stimme ihn aus dem Schlaf: " Harry, willst du denn nicht aufstehen? In 5 Minuten gibt es Frühstück!"  
  
Schnell ist Harry auf den Beinen. Er zieht sich rasch an und die beiden machten sich auf den weg  
  
Als sie in der großen halle ankamen sahen sie das Hermine bereits am Tisch der Griffindors saß und gingen zu ihr.  
  
Auf ihre frage warum sie erst so spät kommen murmelt Harry ein kurzes "verschlafen". Hermine wirft den beiden einen strengen blickt zu sagt jedoch nicht.  
  
Das Frühstück verläuft ruhig. Als alle zuende gegessen haben erhebt sich Dumbledore lächelnd von seinem Platz. " Liebe Schüler ich hoffe ihr habt alle gut geschlafen und das Frühstück hat euch geschmeckt. Bevor ihr jedoch in den Unterricht geht habe ich noch eine Ankündigung zu machen. Nachdem der Weihnachtsball im letzten Jahr auf viel positive Resonanz von Seiten der Schüler und auch einiger Lehrer gestoßen ist habe ich beschlossen das in diesem Jahr wieder einer stattfinden wird. Die Schüler die in den Weihnachstferien nach hause fahren wollen, sollten sich überlegen ob sie nicht vielleicht doch da bleiben wollen!" Nachdem der Schulleiter geendet hatte begannen überall in der großen halle begeisterte Gespräche über den Ball.  
  
Nachdem er den Schülern einige zeit gegeben hatte sich über die Nachricht zu freuen sprach Dumbledore erneut: " so ich möchte euch bitten nun zum Unterricht zu gehen. Ihr könnt euch später noch über den Ball unterhalten."  
  
Langsam verließen die Schüler die halle. Harry und Ron machten sich auf den weg zu den Gewächshäusern. Hermine folgte ihnen mit einigem abstand.  
  
Unterwegs frage Harry Ron: "weißt du schon mit wem du zum Ball gehst?" " Keine Ahnung" antwortet dieser. Doch Harry ließ nicht locker " nun los frag sie doch einfach sie sagt bestimmt nicht nein." " Wer?" Fragte Ron "na Hermine natürlich, ich habe die blicke gesehen die du ihr zugeworfen hast als Dumbledore von dem Ball anfing. Ron Gesicht nahm die Farbe seiner Haare an. " Unsinn! Habe ich nicht. ! Und du wirst du Cho wieder fragen? " Lenkte er das Gespräch schnell von sich ab. " Nun war Harry an der Reihe rot zu werden. " Ähm.. Ja ich denke schon. Ich hoffe das sie dieses mal endlich ja sagt." Damit war das Gespräch zuende denn sie waren bei den Gewächshäusern angekommen.  
  
Professor Sprout, ihre Lehrerin erwartete sie bereits" guten morgen." Sagte sie " das es wieder mal an der Zeit ist die Allraunen umzutopfen habe ich mir gedacht das ihr das heute machen könnt also nehmt euch alle ein paar Ohrenschützer und fangt an."  
  
Die Schüler waren zwar alles andere als begeistert, gehorchten jedoch und fingen an zu arbeiten. Harry, Ron und Hermine teilten sich einen Tisch.  
  
Die stunde war bald zuende. Danach hatten sie noch Verwandlung bei ihrer Hauslehrerin Professor Mc Gonnagal und pflege magischer Geschöpfe bei Hagried. Beide stunden verliefen ohne besondere Zwischenfälle und schon war es Zeit fürs Mittagessen.  
  
Danach machten sich die beiden Jungs auf den weg in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum. Hermine ging nicht mit ihnen denn sie wollte noch etwas in de Bibliothek nachschauen.  
  
So hatten die beiden Jungs zeit sich noch mal über den anstehenden Weihnachtsball zu unterhalten. " Und wirst du sie also fragen" begann Harry das Gespräch " na ja, ich weiß nicht ob das einen Sinn hat, denn sie wird eh nicht mit mir gehen wollen." " Jetzt war Harry an der reihe zu widersprechen " Ach Unsinn ich merke doch wie sie dich immer anschaut. Vertrau mir und frag sie einfach." " Na gut, wenn du meinst? Ich kann es ja mal versuchen."" So gefällt mir das schon besser" erwiderte Harry und widmete sich dann seinen Hausaufgaben. Es war Ron der das Gespräch wieder anfing: "weißt du schon wann du cho fragen wirst?" " Ich denke ich werde sie gleich suchen gehen; wenn ich hier fertig bin, dann kannst du auch gleich Hermine in angriff nehmen." Daraufhin sagte keiner mehr etwas und sie machten ihre Hausaufgaben zuende.  
  
Grade als sie fertig waren sahen sie wie sich das Bild der fetten Dame zur Seite bewegte und Hermine den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat.Harry stand auf, murmelt Harry noch etwas zu, das nach `viel Glück und drück mir die Daumen` klang und machte sich auf die suche nach Cho.  
  
Er fand sie vor der Bibliothek, und er hatte Glück, denn sie war alleine. " Cho kann ich kurz mit dir sprechen" ging er auf sie zu " sicher Harry. Was gibt es denn?" Harry wurde rot und fing an zu stottern. " äähm... nun ja.. Ich wollte.. Dich. Dich fragen ob du mit mir zum Ball gehen würdest." Cho lächelte ihn an und sagte " gerne Harry": "wirklich?!?" erwiderte Harry  
  
" Ja ich würde gerne mit dir zum Ball gehen." Wiederholte Cho , noch immer lächelnd. " Klasse Cho," sagte Harry immer noch tiefrot im Gesicht " ich..Ich freu mich ..Bis dann" dann lief er schnell zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
Als er dort ankam erwartete ihn ein strahlender Ron. " Sie hat tatsächlich ja gesagt" rief er ihm glücklich entgegen." "Hab ich dir doch die ganze zeit gesagt." Sagte Harry. " Und wie lief es bei dir fragte ihn Ron neugierig. " Gut, sie hat auch ja gesagt" Harry konnte noch immer nicht glauben das es so einfach gewesen war." Na super dann haben wir ja beide Partnerinnen für den Ball." "Ja" erwiderte Harry nur und damit war das Gespräch zuende.  
  
Der letzte Monat bis zum Ball verlief schnell und ohne besondere Vorkommnissee. Die Schüler freuten sich auf das bevorstehende Ereignis und einige waren nervös.  
  
Schnell war der 25. Dezember gekommen und Harry und Ron machten sich gleich nach dem aufstehen an ihre Geschenke. Harry hatte von Ron eine große Schachtel Schokofrösche bekommen, von Frau Weasley einen Pulli wie jedes Jahr und jede menge zu essen. Hermine hatte ihm ein Buch geschenkt und von Hagrid bekam er jede menge Kekse ( selbstgebacken).  
  
Dann war da noch ein Paket von Sirius er hatte ihm einen neuen Festumhang geschenkt, da er von Dumbledore erfahren hat das wieder ein Weihnachtsball stattfindet. Es war auch ein Brief dabei.  
  
Er schrieb:  
  
Lieber Harry ,  
  
Ich hoffe es geht dir gut und du hast schöne Ferien. Da Dumbledore mir von dem Weihnachtsball erzahlt hat dachte ich du würdest dich über den Umhang freuen.  
  
natürlich freute er sich, er freute sich über alles was er von seinem Paten bekam.-  
  
Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß heute dabei und hoffe das du eine nette Partnerin gefunden hast.  
  
- wenn du wüsstest wie nett sie ist Sirius. Er dachte eine weile an Cho und las dann den Rest  
  
Des Briefes.  
  
  
  
1 Frohe weihnachten wünscht dir  
  
  
  
Dein Sirius  
  
  
  
PS: ich hoffe wir sehen und bald wieder.  
  
  
  
Nachdem sie sich eine zeit an ihren Geschenken erfreut hatten gingen sie hinunter in die große Halle um zu frühstücken. Wegen dem Ball waren die meisten Schüler in der schule geblieben , aus diesem Grund waren auch die Haustische aufgestellt. (sonst essen in den Ferien alle gemeinsam an einem Tisch da meistens nur wenige Schüler in der schule blieben)  
  
Danach gingen Ron und Harry in dem Gemeinschaftsraum um noch ein paar runden Snape explodiert zu spielen um sich die Zeit zum Mittagessen zu vertreiben.  
  
Bald war es soweit, nachdem sie zu Mittag gegessen hatten, gingen sie in ihren Schlafsaal und sich für den Ball zurechtzumachen. Harry zog sich seinem neuen Umhang an, den er heute morgen von Sirius bekommen hat.Er war in einem leuchtenden grün welches gut zu harrys augen passte.  
  
Auch Ron hatte einen neuen Umhang, seine Brüder hatten ihn ihm in den Sommerferien geschenkt, wollten ihm aber nicht verraten wo sie das Geld dafür her hatten. Seiner war blau und stand ihm sehr gut.  
  
Bald war es an der zeit sich auf den weg zur großen halle zu machen. Sie stellten sich vor den Eingang und warteten auf Hermine und Cho.  
  
Als die beiden dann da war kamen die Jungs kaum aus dem staunen wieder heraus. Cho trug einen weißen Umhang und darunter ein schneeweißes Kleid. Es passt wunderbar zu ihrem schwarzen Haar, welches sie mit vielen silbernen klammern hochgesteckt hatte.  
  
Und auch Hermine sah einfach umwerfen aus fand Ron. Sie trug ebenfalls einen blauen umhang , genau wie er. Ihrer war jedoch viel heller.  
  
Sie begrüßten sich und versicherten den Mädchen die sie unsicher anschauten das sie einfach klasse aussahen und betraten die große halle. Harry hatte sich bei Cho eingehakt und Ron bei Hermine.  
  
Als alle Schüler eingetroffen waren erhob sich Dumbledore von seinem Platz und sagte: " liebe Schüler ich freue mich das ihr so zahlreich erschienen seit und wünsche euch viel spass." Daraufhin setzte er sich wieder und auf den Tischen erschien das Essen. Es gab einfach alles was man sich vorstellen kann und es schmeckt noch besser als das essen in Hogwarts sonst. Dazu muss man sagen das dass Essen auch sonst hervorragend war.  
  
Als alle fertig waren schob Dumbledore die Tische mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes an die wände und sagt das nun getanzt werden darf. Kaum hatte er zuende gesprochen ertönte auch schon die Musik. Ein paar der Schüler erhoben sich und gingen auf den Platz in der Mitte des Raumes der nun als Tanzfläche fungierte. Es wurden nach und nach immer mehr Pärchen und auch einige Lehrer begannen zu tanzen. Dumbledore tanzte mit Mc Gonnagal, Hagrid mit Professor Sprout, und sogar Professor Snape tanzte..- mit Professor Tralewny, der Lehrerin für wahrsagen.  
  
Nach einiger zeit ertönte ein langsameres Stück und als Harry sah das Ron und Hermine tanzen gingen nahm er seinen Mut zusammen, drehte sich zu Cho um und fragte sie: " hast du Lust zu tanzen?" Cho lächelte und erwiderte " gerne Harry" die beiden standen auf und begannen zu tanzen. Sie vergaßen alles um sich herum und Cho schmiegte sich dicht an Harry nachdem sie eine endlose zeit so getanzt hatten kam wieder ein schnelleres Stück und sie setzten sich zurück an ihren Platz. Harry konnte Ron nirgentwo entdecken, also fragte er Cho ob sie Lust hätte ein wenig mit nach draußen zu gehen. Cho nickte und bald waren sie vor dem schloss. Sie gingen an den großen See der zu Hogwarts gehörte und setzten sich and Ufer. Harry nahm all seinen Mut zusammen: " du Cho..." er merkte wie er rot wurde " ich ..Ich muss dir was sagen." Cho blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an. " Ich... ich liebe dich.. Schon seit langem Cho." " Ich weiß Harry " sagte sie leise aber sie lächelte." Ich liebe dich auch Harry." Sein Gesicht näherte sich dem ihren und sie versanken in einem endlosen Kuss. Es war wunderschön.  
  
Auf einmal hörten sie ein rascheln nicht weit von ihrem Platz entfernt. Sie beschlossen der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen und zu schauen wer das Geräusch verursacht hatte. Also standen sie auf und gingen in die Richtung wo es hergekommen war. Als sie ankamen sahen sie : Snape, den Zaubertranklehrer. Harry traute seinen Augen nicht. Er war nicht alleine, bei ihm war.. Tralewny die Lehrerin für wahrsagen. Er hatte sich vorhin schon gewundert das die beiden vorhin zusammengetanzt haben. Aber was er nun sah übertraf alles sie saßen dicht beieinander und ..Sie küssten sich. Harry bleib die Luft weg. Er konnte nicht glauben was er grade gesehen hatte. Er blickte Cho an die ihn angrinste. Sie nahm ihn am arm und zog ihn weg. Sie gingen zurück an ihren alten Platz. Endlich fand Harry die Worte wieder. " Ich kann es nicht glauben. Snape und Tralewny???" Sagte er. " Ist doch irgendwie süß." Fand Cho. " Du findest die beiden ...SÜSS?" Fragte Harry entsetzt. " Ja" sagte Cho. Dann zog sie Harry an sich und küsste ihn. " Ich finde wir sollten wieder reingehen. Es ist kalt draußen und wir wollen uns doch nicht erkälten." Harry stimmte zu. Arm in Arm machten sich die beiden auf den weg zurück zum Schloss.  
  
Als sie fast angekommen waren sahen sie das jemand neben dem Eingang stand es war: Ron. Im arm hielt er Hermine. Auch sie küssten sich. Lächelnd gingen sie auf die beiden zu und Harry fraget die beiden : " na darf man gratulieren?" Er grinste. Ron und Hermine nickten glücklich. " Wurde ja auch zeit das ihr beide endlich zueinander findet, ich Hab schon gedacht ich muss nachhelfen." Sein grinsen wurde breiter als er sah wie Ron und Hermine dunkelrot anliefen. "Kommt lasst und jetzt reingehen." Sagte Cho. Alle waren einverstanden.  
  
  
  
Auf dem weg zurück zur Grossen Halle erzählten sie Hermine und Ron von Snape und  
  
Tralewny. Ron kringelte sich vor lachen bei der Vorstellung , doch Hermine sagte nur ich  
  
Gönne es den beiden und vielleicht wird Snape ja auch etwas netter wenn er merkt wie schön Liebe sein kann." Cho stimmte ihr lächelnd zu. Ron sagte nur " das glaubst du doch selber nicht Hermine" damit war das Thema gegessen und die beiden Pärchen betraten die Grosse Halle. Nachdem sie noch einige Lieder getanzt hatten wurden sie langsam müde und beschloss schlafen zu gehen. Ron und Hermine gingen alleine zum Griffindorturm , da Harry Cho noch zu ihrem Schlafsaal bringen wollte.  
  
Als sie dort ankamen standen sie noch eine weile vor dem Eingang, da sie sich nicht trennen konnten. Sie standen nur da und hielten sich im arm. Dann küssten sie sich ein letztes mal für diesen Abend und Harry flüsterte " ich liebe dich Cho , ich liebe dich über alles." Cho erwiederte. " Ich dich auch Harry" dann küssten sie sich ein letztes Mal und Cho verschwand in ihrem Raum. Harry stand noch eine weile einfach nur da und dachte über den heutigen Abend nach. Es war einfach toll seine besten Freunde hatten heute abend zusammengefunden und er liebte das schönste Mädchen das es auf Hogwarts gab. Und das Beste war, sie liebte ihn auch.  
  
Lächelnd machte er sich auf den weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Als er dort ankam sah er das Hermine und Ron vor dem Kamin saßen. Hermine hatte ihren Kopf an Rons Schulter gelegt und die beiden schliefen. Harry beobachtete die beiden noch einen Moment und ging dann in seinen Schlafsaal. Dort angekommen legte er sich gleich in sein Bett und schlief auch sofort ein.  
  
Er träumte von Cho und ihrer gemeinsamen Zukunft, von Ron und Hermine, und ..-.. von Snape und Tralewny.  
  
  
  
-ENDE- 


End file.
